<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Евангелие от Кота by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354336">Евангелие от Кота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender'>Kai Ender (kaiender)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocryphal Gospels, Caretaking, Cat Ears, Comfort, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неприличные тайны и необычные утехи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Евангелие от Кота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На стол перед Риарио опускаются тарелка с рагу и кубок с вином.</p><p>— Не желает ли ваша светлость услуг в уединении? — с толстым намёком спрашивает кудрявая подавальщица.</p><p>Папский легат смеривает нахалку презрительным взглядом.</p><p>— И с чего вы взяли, милочка, — цедит он, — что меня могут заинтересовать ваши убогие предложения?</p><p>Девица загадочно улыбается и наклоняется к его плечу, заученно выставляя напоказ свои прелести в глубоком вырезе.</p><p>— У вас левое ухо топорщится, — шепчет она.</p><p>Риарио чуть было не тянется рукой проверить, но спохватывается.</p><p>— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, — шипит он.</p><p>Девица поводит плечиком, стряхивая ниже ворот сорочки.</p><p>— Знаете ли, я когда-то была послушницей в монастыре святого Антония — доверительно сообщает она.</p><p>Риарио скучающе подпирает щёку кулаком. Похоже, сейчас его ждёт очередная душещипательная история о коварном соблазнителе и сорванном цветке невинности. Но на сегодняшний вечер дел у него никаких, рагу не вызывает аппетита, так почему бы не послушать байки под кислое винцо?</p><p>Уловив смену настроения, девица присаживается на лавку и пристраивается под боком.</p><p>— В странноприимном доме той обители все блюли обет молчания, — негромко жалуется она. — Поэтому туда частенько заглядывали паломники, которые не желали слухов о том, как они проводят богомолье.</p><p>Риарио пожимает плечами. Он и сам наведывался в такие укромные уголки. Туда впускали всех страждущих, кто носил на груди знак Поиска, а уж кто из гостей чем да с кем занимался под покровом ночи — о том не спрашивали. Главное, чтобы наутро в миске для пожертвований дна не видать было.</p><p>— И я помню щедрого господина, который просил, чтобы к нему в полной темноте приходила девушка с самыми нежными руками, — многозначительно мурлычет девчонка, обнимая его руку и прижимая к пышной груди. Того и гляди, начнёт урчать да ластиться.</p><p>— В Тоскане вкусы столь изысканны или столь извращённы? — лениво интересуется Риарио, дрянным вином проталкивая по горлу внезапный ком нехорошего предчувствия.</p><p>— По-разному, — весело звенит бубенчиком смеха девица. И дробью в такт постукивает пальцами по колену, будто пытаясь сыграть лютневый перебор на скрипящей коже штанов. — Но я могу показать щедрому господину свои умения.</p><p>— Кто сказал тебе, что я щедр? — Риарио зубасто улыбается в сторону белобрысого мальчишки за соседним столом, который уже пять минут прожигает их взглядом. Ах, как освежает эта неподдельная ненависть! Даже головная боль отступает! Слишком молод для недовольного клиента, неужели воздыхатель ветреной монашки? Что ж, даже если Джироламо не соблазнится девичьими прелестями, он ещё может развлечься короткой схваткой с юным поросёнком.</p><p>Из сладостного предвкушения его выдернули резко, будто за шиворот ведро колотого льда опрокинули.</p><p>— А вы похожи на того господина, — щебетала девица. — И ухо у вас так же топорщится! — Она пищит от внезапной хватки за запястье, но всё же договаривает: — Левое…</p><p>— Ты всем это говоришь? — брезгливо спрашивает Риарио, отшвыривая от себя девичью ручку.</p><p>Трактирной девке хватает мастерства, чтобы притворно зарумяниться.</p><p>— Я не раскрываю чужих тайн! — возмущённо выпаливает она, вскакивая с места. Прямо аллегория оскорблённой добродетели, Джироламо бы поаплодировал, если бы не холодный ручеёк страха, что ползёт под рёбрами. — Я помочь вам хотела! От чистого сердца!</p><p>— От пустого кармана, — фыркает он, совладав с сосущим под ложечкой ужасом. Ловит взгляд юного поросёнка, который уже почти решился на какую-то невероятную глупость, и дёргает девчонку обратно, традиционным движением усаживая её к себе на колени. И выплёвывает прямо в кудряшки, которые пахнут маслом, дымом и почему-то цветочным лугом: — Доем, и пойдёшь со мной.</p><p>В конце концов, воткнуть кинжал ей под ребро он всегда успеет.</p><p>Весь следующий час девица понимающе ему улыбается, от этого соус кажется склизким, а овощи — кусками штукатурки. Но Риарио показательно не торопится, равнодушно рассматривая обычные сценки вечерней таверны. И даже не чешется, хотя поросёнок по-прежнему сверлит взглядом его уши, а макушка потихоньку свербит под бархатной шапочкой. Мех куницы прекрасно выглядит, но как же потеет под ним голова! И ведь не снимешь, каждый должен сразу видеть, что перед ним воин Господень…</p><p>Мысленно проклиная итальянский зной и знойных итальянок, Риарио допивает вино, поднимается из-за стола и выходит на улицу, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, побежит ли за ним девчонка. Или это будет её мальчишка? Впрочем, неважно.</p><p>Она нагоняет его за следующим поворотом и предусмотрительно держится на шаг позади. Молчит всю дорогу и не пытается повиснуть на руке, за что он весьма благодарен. По затылку гуляет нервный зуд, и Риарио чувствует, что способен сорваться из-за малейшей мелочи. Но в сумерках никто не обращает внимания ни на мужчину в чёрном колете, ни на девчонку в полотняном плаще.</p><p>В комнатушке, отведённой ему для ночлега, Джироламо зажигает свечу и тщательно запирает дверь. Обстановка небогата: кровать, стол да табурет, что там рассматривать, поэтому, как только девчонка садится на кровать, он отстёгивает меч и задувает свечу.</p><p>— Справишься? — спрашивает хриплым голосом, усаживаясь рядом с кроватью на пол.</p><p>Она ловит руками его голову и укладывает на колени, обводит пальцами лоб и уши, словно примериваясь.</p><p>— Мне помолчать, или вы любите разговоры? — спрашивает тихим шёпотом, ероша короткие волоски на загривке.</p><p>— Наизусть почитай, — неразборчиво бормочет он, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Вслушиваться в слова или тем более поддерживать разговор нет никакого желания, хочется наоборот сосредоточиться только на ощущениях.</p><p>— В начале было Слово, — начинает она, ловко выдёргивая шпильки, которыми крепилась церковная шапочка. Пробегает пальцами по взмокшей макушке, аккуратно высвобождает уши из специальных кармашков. — И Слово было…</p><p>— Мурр… — бездумно отзывается Джироламо. За первым ощущением блаженства, что уши свободны, накатывает волна боли, когда кровь начинает заново прокладывать себе путь по пережатым сосудам.</p><p>— И Слово было Мурр! — подтверждает девушка, легонько разминая кончики. Её прикосновения нежные, но ловкие, осторожные, но уверенные. Привычно-машинальные, словно она в тысячный раз это делает, уже не задумываясь над отдельными движениями.</p><p>— А после были потягушки, — говорит она и тянет за встопорщенные волоски, — покатушки, — и перекатывает в пальцах хрящик, — и позевушки, — и прижимает ухо к голове.</p><p>Джироламо молчит. С каждым шипящим словом, с каждым движением с головы будто смахивают тяжесть, с плеч снимают груз. Он чувствует, как с каждым выдохом расслабляются мышцы шеи, как голова начинает перекатываться по шершавой юбке, подчиняясь движению рук.</p><p>— И свершилось открытие века, — улыбается девушка и больно тянет уши в разные стороны, так что Джироламо непроизвольно раскрывает глаза. Но вокруг по-прежнему кромешная тьма. — Распахнулся чёрный зрачок из линии в круг, и решено было, что жизнь хороша, — ласковые руки натирают уши, скребут ногтями. — Хороша ли у тебя жизнь, щедрый господин?</p><p>Джироламо недовольно рыкает горлом. Мол, не отвлекайся.</p><p>— А чтобы стала она ещё лучше, — продолжается над ним напев, — ударили лапы в сырую глину, — и макушку массируют опытные пальцы, впиваются, постукивают, потирают, щекочут, — и когтили её, и месили её, и топтали, и даже немножко вылизывали.</p><p>Джироламо настораживает уши. К вылизыванию первой попавшейся девчонкой он не готов! Кто знает, что она в том трактире в рот тянула! Но, кажется, это была фигура речи, и можно боднуть бедро и снова успокоенно расслабиться.</p><p>— А чтобы они делали это правильно — почёсывания сползают от ушей по вискам к скулам, — самым чистым душам, самым пылким сердцам, самым умелым рукам…</p><p>Джироламо уплывает на тёплых волнах комплиментов. Он знает священные слова, но всё же неимоверно приятно слушать их в свой адрес, да ещё и таким искренним голосом. Будто девушка не зазубренные строчки бубнит, а от самого сердца говорит! Будто он, Джироламо Риарио, достоин уважения, любви и почитания, и не нужно ради этого марать руки, валяться в грязи или ползать у ног. Хотя он совершенно не возражает вот так сидеть у ног и отдаваться на волю заботливых рук.</p><p>— …дарован был знак Божьей благосклонности, — продолжает девушка. — Ушки-на-макушке, сотворённые по образу и подобию.</p><p>Джироламо развешивает уши. Пару в прямом смысле и пару в переносном. Пожалуй, если бы к Божьей благосклонности прилагался ещё и хвост, он бы сейчас яростно колотил по дощатому полу.</p><p>— Наделённые ими могли расслышать божественное мурлыканье в шорохе морского прибоя, — мечтательно говорит девушка, — или недовольное шипение в свисте ураганного ветра.</p><p>Джироламо презрительно морщит нос. Она явно не представляет, каким пронзительным визгом ввинчивается прямо в мозг божественный вопль. Особенно за пару часов до рассвета, когда только-только сумел задремать. Или как заунывно звучит бесконечное и занудное пищание. А ты сидишь посреди папского собрания и нельзя даже бровью шевельнуть без высочайшего позволения.</p><p>— Но люди слабы — ведь что хорошего можно выкопать из глины! — комментирует девушка, снова возвращаясь к почёсыванию. — а Господь непостоянен, и промыслы его неисповедимы…</p><p>Джироламо согласно сопит. Понимать бы, чего ради у тебя по черепу, как по колоколу, разливается бессловесная распевка во всю мощь ангельских труб… Если бы Господь мог изъясняться на латыни — жизнь была бы гораздо проще!</p><p>— Поэтому благословенных появлялось всё меньше… — сожалеет девушка.</p><p>Джироламо фыркает. Меньше, а как же! Просто ни один разумный человек, имея возможность спрятать нежданный подарочек, не будет спешить его демонстрировать. Кроме совсем уже блаженных да сельских дурачков. Вот и не переводится мода на объёмные шляпы и широкие береты. Иначе не отобьёшься от соседушек, непременно желающих знать, что каждая мелочь их жизни проходит сообразно божьей воле.</p><p>— А священники начали носить вместо Ушек их подобия из кусочков меха и шерсти, — тут уже и в её голос прорывается брезгливое недовольство. Воистину, для церковника, а тем более высокопоставленного, голос Бога — лишь досадная помеха для карьеры. Ни один ушастый не поднимется выше сельского священника, который обречён заговаривать амбары от крыс и не помышляет о большем. А у Джироламо были гонор и очень амбициозные родственники.</p><p>— И пылали жаркие споры о том, кому приличествует белый заячий мех, а кто смеет замахнуться на благородный бобровый хвост, — девушка начитывает речитатив, как колыбельную, похоже, тоже уносясь в свои женские мысли о нарядах и украшениях. — И велись жестокие битвы за то, кому достанется шелковистый вельвет, а кому облезлый войлок с тощих овец.</p><p>Легату Папы полагались треугольные уши из пушнины на бархатной шапочке. Риарио выбрал отделку куницей, за блеск и цвет. И потому что за пышным мехом легче было спрятать специальные кармашки, куда можно было вставить Ушки. Потому что невозможно же ходить, постоянно прижав уши к голове! Они от этого тускнеют, болят и проплешинами покрываются!</p><p>То ли дело, когда их можно выпустить наружу, в тёплый воздух летней ночи, когда можно шевелить ими в разные стороны, улавливая малейшие звуки тосканского города, когда девичьи ручки мнут, теребят и наглаживают…</p><p>Ах как жаль, что позволить такие удовольствия граф Риарио может только в глухой провинции, в отдалённом монастыре, в закрытой комнате, под защитой темноты и обетов молчания. Наверно, будь он грешником с неистовой страстью к кровавым убийствам или нечестивцем, посягающим на родную плоть и кровь, — его и то бы скорее простили в Риме. Но если хотя бы поползёт тишайший слушок, что доверенное лицо семьи делла Ровере носит настоящие Ушки-на-макушке… Можно сразу вскрывать вены и топиться в Тибре.</p><p>— И с интересом наблюдал Господь за суетой, — девушка замедляет движения. Да и уши под усталыми пальцами начинают нервно подёргиваться, — большими глазами глядел, как летят во все стороны пух и перья.</p><p>Риарио улыбается. Он отлично знает это заинтересованное урчание божества. Тогда становится неважным, убивает ли он еретиков в бою, или разгоняет торговцев на рыночной площади. Лишь бы цветные сполохи, лишь бы разноголосые вскрики, лишь бы развеять вековую скуку новой игрой.</p><p>И пожалуй, ему как раз такая предстоит. Ведь девица не трепещет перед чудом, не удивляется второй паре ушей, не восторгается гладким мехом. Будто они стали для неё обыденностью, будто она чешет их кому-то каждый день, будто во Флоренции есть ещё подобные ему.</p><p>Риарио делает глубокий вдох и поднимает голову с колен.</p><p>— И сказал на это Мряу! — заканчивает он историю из Священного Писания. Поднимается на ноги, не глядя достаёт монету из кошеля на поясе, вкладывает девчонке в руку и подталкивает её к двери. Пусть идёт, пусть выведет его на ушастых знакомцев, пусть они заранее ни о чём не догадываются.</p><p>“Вот познакомимся — тогда и спросим божьего мнения, кто тут лучше!” — думает Риарио, подбрасывая в руке кинжал и прислушиваясь к торопливым шагам за дверью. Кстати, не начать ли расследование с того белобрысого и розовощёкого поросёночка из таверны?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>